The subject invention relates to viewer reaction systems, to moment-to-moment response measurement systems, and to advertising copy research systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting moment-to-moment viewer reaction to a pre-programmed stimulus from a plurality of remote wireless response devices in real time.
In one application, viewer responses to a video program are collected, analyzed, and displayed on a monitor in real time as an overlay to the said program.
Another application is to use the invention disclosed herein to collect and monitor responses to a pre-programmed set of questions from a plurality of individuals, each equipped with a wireless response unit and proceeding at their own pace.